The Return
by RisingS
Summary: A new challenge appears in the form of the Pokémon World Tournament. When word of this reaches even the peak of Mt. Silver, the forgotten Champion reappears to face it head on. How will the world react to his return? Game-Verse. Both genders of protagonists appear.
1. Chapter 1

7 years. As the young man stood atop the peak of the cold and desolate mountain they call Mount Silver, he recounted the time that had passed since his triumph against the Elite Four and his rival Blue. 7 years since he started training his mind, body, and soul upon this wasteland. 7 years of strengthening his pokémon through intense conditions and dangerous situations. 7 years since his last contact with humanity.

So you can imagine just how surprised he was when humanity contacted him.

It all started when his Charizard flew down the mountain and into the pokémon center at the base of Mt. Silver. It was there on its monthly supply run. After all, not even the Pokémon Champion could last up there without food. The Charizard had walked in through the doors and dropped a box that hung around its neck onto the main counter. The nurse there, already knowing the drill, opened the box and took out the wad of cash stored inside. After that, she led the Charizard around to the back where a crate stood. It was about half as large as the fire pokémon itself.

Suddenly the nurse exclaimed, "Oh, I almost forgot! He has a letter that we received about 2 days ago".

She ran back to the counter and put the letter inside the box that the pokémon had brought in. She then hurried back to the waiting pokémon. "Here you go! You're all set," she said as she hung the box over its head.

The Charizard nodded in understanding and went over to the crate. It latched onto the sides of the box and flapped its wings for takeoff. It easily lifted the huge crate even though it probably weighed as much as a small Wailmer. It took off towards the cloudy peak of Mt. Silver, leaving the nurse behind as she stared in wonder.

About an hour later, the Charizard had returned. It was dusk at the time, though it was hard to tell the time of day in the constant snowstorm that raged upon the mountain. The young man was inside the cave, his home for the past 3 years due to his first cave collapsing after the 4th year of training. He was relaxing in his bed with his clothes thrown upon his makeshift table. When he saw his Charizard holding the box and looking at him, he merely nodded and closed his eyes to rest. The Charizard, however, wasn't finished with his duty.

_Thud._ The message box dropped onto the boy's stomach as the Charizard watched in amusement. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow in questioning, but opened the box anyways. He looked down and saw the letter with his name on the envelope in sharp handwriting.

He was surprised. Only 3 people knew where he was. The nurse at the pokémon center down at the base of the mountain was one (and she was sworn to secrecy lest she face the anger of a Pokémon Champion). Another was his mother. The third was his old mentor during his original journey across Kanto: Professor Oak. Opening the letter confirmed his suspicions.

* * *

_Red,_

_ This is Professor Oak. Now I know how serious you are so let's get down to business. There is a new challenge for trainers. It is called the Pokémon World Tournament. It brings together powerful trainers from all over the world and lets them compete against each other in order to find out who exactly is the strongest. If you're interested you've got to come down. Meet me in my lab as soon as you can. I don't know when this letter will reach you, but the tournament is a month away as I'm writing these words. Anyways, it's your choice._

_ —Professor Samuel Oak._

_P.S. Blue is competing._

_P.S.S. So is Leaf._

* * *

The trainer who was known for his calm and collected expressions couldn't help but grin. The Charizard's eyes widened at the unusual facial expression that emerged on his trainer's face.

A new challenge was waiting for him. Of course he wouldn't back down.

The trainer got up and went over to his makeshift table and began to put on his clothes as his pokémon watched from the side. The boy looked to his Charizard and waved his hand in circles in the air. The pokémon understood immediately and walked to the entrance to the cave.

"**ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**"

The cave shook a little as a small avalanche triggered somewhere on the mountain. Soon, however, the boy's other pokémon returned one by one. First to come was a large turtle that stood on 2 feet with cannons jutting out of its shell. It was followed by a small, pink pokémon with a red jewel on its forehead. Next was a giant dark blue, bear-like creature with a gigantic, tan belly. After that made its way into the cave, a four-legged dinosaur with a dangerous, red bulb sprouting from its back appeared. Finally, his last pokémon returned. It was a small, yellow mouse that hid gigawatts of power within.

With his team reassembled and awaiting orders, he turned to the entrance. As he put his signature red and white hat atop his head, he muttered word.

"Home."


	2. Pallet Town

**Welcome to the second chapter of The Return. If you like this story and haven't reviewed the first chapter, I hope that you change your mind and give me your honest thoughts about my writing. After all, one can only become so good alone. *coughRedcough***

**The focus of this story will be Red's descent from Mt. Silver to join the PWT, and how the world and its characters will react to the Champion. I'm not sure how long this will be, or even if I will have the motivation to finish it, but thanks to those who put up with people like me and read the story anyways. Expect short chapters, because this is till only my second fanfic.**

**Now for the reviews.**

**92fireDemon: Thanks bro (or sis?). Actually, I got some inspiration from your story about Red's adventures so I have to thank you. A lot.**

**Shado-chan: Thanks! I'm glad to see that you're still active. Somehow my motivation didn't disappear overnight so I WILL continue!**

**MagmaLava: Yes. Ethan, Lyra, May, Brendan, Lucas, Dawn, Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, and Rosa will appear/be mentioned in the story. No Calem or Serena though, as this takes place in Gen V.**

**freddycoops: Thanks? I'm not sure what you mean by 'worn form' but you're probably right. And as for the grammar mistakes, well I didn't see any other than some sentences that were hard to write correctly… Well, whatever. I'll do my best to keep it correct.**

**And… On with the story.**

* * *

The world-renowned pokémon professor was out in his yard taking in the sights of the quiet Pallet Town when he saw a dot appear in the sky towards the northeast. At first he thought it was just another bird pokémon just like anyone else would have thought, but as it neared, he realized what pokémon it actually was. He rushed back into his lab knowing that his letter was a success. It was a good thing his assistants were out to lunch at the moment or else he wouldn't be able to contain the gossip that would immediately set forth.

Before his visitor could arrive, Professor Oak had to make a quick call to a house not so far from his lab.

It was only a few more minutes until the door opened and the now 18-year-old boy walked in.

"Ah Red! It's so good to see you! Seven years on Mt. Silver have definitely shaped you well," the professor complimented. He looked toward the pokémon trainer with proud eyes. Even though he knew where Red was, Professor Oak didn't know if he had survived all these years. It took all his experience of public speeches and interviews to maintain his composure in front of Red. He just wanted to give him a great, big hug and then sit down and talk about pokémon like when Red was a child. The professor did most of the talking though.

"Even though I'd like to catch up with you and how you are doing, I will sacrifice my desires for buisness. After all, the Pokémon World Tournament is only 2 weeks away now."

Red simply nodded, as if wanting his old mentor to continue with his explanation of the PWT.

"Still as quiet as always," he chuckled softly. "Why don't you follow me over here."

The professor began to walk towards his office and Red silently followed. As they entered, the professor scooted out a seat in front his desk for Red to sit down. The pokémon trainer obliged in his offer and sat down, nodding again to show his appreciation.

The office was somewhat messy, what with research papers stacked all over the place. It was pretty large for an office, about as large as an office for the C.E.O. of Silph Co. There was a central desk and a large P.C. sitting on the side. The most interesting feature of the office was the giant world map that nearly covered the back wall behind the center desk. It had pins of certain pokémon placed all over the map and arrows marked on it showing migration patterns.

After Red sat down, Professor Oak walked up to the map. He pointed to a part of the map that showed 2 South-facing peninsulas and turned to Red. "Do you know what this region is called, Red?" he asked.

The pokémon trainer shook his head.

"I see. It is called the Unova region. About a year ago travel was finally opened up between Kanto and Unova. With thousands of new trainers itching to explore the new region, the Pokémon World Tournament was created to encourage competition. Last year the first tournament was held and was a huge success, showcasing epic battles between trainers who would never have found each other through normal means. My grandson competed as well, just so you know," he paused to see Red's reaction.

There was none.

"Ahem. Continuing on, the Pokémon World Tournament, or PWT for short, is held just south of Driftveil city," he said as he pointed to the exact location of the tournament.

"Here, trainers can compete in all types of battles such as single, double, and even triple battles, however, the tournament with the most attention are the original format 6 vs. 6 single battles. The rules are the same as they were when you defeated the Kanto League seven years ago. No substitutions until after a battle. It's also a single elimination tournament, so once you lose, you're done. Do you understand?" Oak asked, checking on the trainer.

He received a single nod in reply.

"Oh, one last thing. I advise you to not let anyone know who you are. Change your wardrobe or fix your appearance so that they don't know who you are. We don't want you getting swamped in the paparazzi these days. Much has changed since you left us. You don't know the true power of the media.

"Anyways, I've rambled for long enough and I suppose you should get on your way. Driftveil is about a week's travel by pokémon flight so you can barely make the registration deadline."

The pokémon trainer got up and gave a small bow in thanks. He then turned and walked towards the exit. "Good luck, Red! And you had better come back after the tournament so you can tell me about Mt. Silver," said the professor.

The pokémon trainer did not respond, continuing towards the door. Just as he was about to grab the doorknob to open it, however, it swung open and slammed into the wall. A middle-aged woman with neck-length, black hair stood in the doorway. She gasped as she looked at the surprised boy staring back at her. Time seemed to freeze for the two people as they looked into each other's eyes. "Red? Is that really you?" she asked quietly.

The boy nodded.

And then was squashed as the woman wrapped her arms around him in an embrace that held 7 years of emotions. "Oh Arceus, I missed you so much," she whispered as the dam holding back her tears of joy broke.

"Hi… Mom…" the boy whispered back as he returned the embrace.

* * *

_After a night full of warm food, tight hugs, and pure happiness…_

"You had better come back, you hear!? After you win that tournament, you better come back to me, or else!" Red's mom shouted as Red walked out the door to his house. He turned back towards his mom and gave her a small, but sincere smile as he released his Charizard.

"Wait! I forgot to give you this!" she suddenly shouted. She ran and gave him a small box about the size that holds new clothes. "This is to help keep your identity a secret. Try to listen to Professor Oak's advice, okay?"

He nodded and turned back to his waiting pokémon.

"Good luck!" his mom added as he got on.

With a few flaps of its wings, the Charizard went airborne along with its trainer on its back. It accelerated quickly as it shot off into the sky towards the region of Unova and Driftveil City.


End file.
